Peter and Wanda Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch team up scenes
Peter: What the Wanda: Oh Hi! Wanda: You must be Peter right Peter: Yeah who are you? Wanda: I'll tell you Peter: Who was that guy Wanda: That was Jack Rollins a HYDRA agent the only HYDRA agent alive Peter: So who are you again Wanda: You don't know me? Peter: No I don't Wanda: I'm Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch Peter: That's not bad Wanda: No it's not you remember this place don't you Peter: Oh yes I do so where are the others Wanda: On a assignment in Cleveland Peter: Never been to Cleveland well I've been to Germany and London all those places you were there too when I was in Germany Wanda: Yes I was I've also been to Scotland with Vision Peter: So why did you bring me here? Wanda: I've been through all lot Peter I lost my parents my brother and Vision Peter: Wait you and Vision were in Love Wanda: Yeah we were I had to destroy the time stone for the universe then Thanos reversed it and took it out of Vision killing him then I died and the last thing I saw was me looking Vision's dead body and I turned to dust Peter: So did I Wanda: You did Peter: Yeah I was on This planet called Titan Mr Stark Doctor Strange were with these people four of them turned to dust I was with Mr Stark and this blue woman I felt something and then I told Mr Stark I didn't wanna go I told him I was sorry for letting him Wanda: You have not let me down Peter all the pain I've been through you know that Avengers battle in Germany that was my fault I could not control my powers in Lagos maybe it's time to be with someone else maybe you could be that someone Peter: I would love to be that someone Wanda: Do you wanna be in a relationship with me Peter: Yes Wanda: All right Spider-Man let's see what you got Peter: Hey have you ever seen this really old movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Wanda: No what happens in it Peter: Well there's these black cloak guys and there's seven people who turn into Harry Potter Wanda: So they don't know who the real one is Peter: Yeah Wanda: We should look at that Wanda: Hey look at this Peter: What's that Wanda: It's a case PYM Technologies Wanda: PYM Technologies a research company founded by Dr Hank Pym the original Ant-Man Peter: Ant-Man wait isn't he the guy that grows and shrinks Wanda: Actually it was some other guy called Scott Lang think we should ask him to to help us Peter: Ok then so where is he now Wanda: Scott where are you Ant Man: I'm right here Peter: That really freaks me out Scott: Oh hi Wanda Wanda: Hi Scott Scott: Hey aren't you that same guy we battled in Germany Peter: Oh yeah you're the big guy by the way we haven't been introduced I'm Peter Parker Spider-Man Scott: Scott Lang Ant Man Peter: Ha Spider-Man and Ant-Man we're both insect heroes Scott: Yeah that's catchie so what's the whole deal Wanda: We need your help there is a man named Victor Von Doom he's coming for us Scott: Okay so what's the plan Peter: Well we believe he has something from PYM Technologies Scott: So a human Thanos Well Hank will not like that Wanda: So where is Hank and Hope Scott: They haven't contacted since this whole war thingie Peter: Hey guys look Wanda: Rollins Scott: Rollins the HYDRA agent Peter: Yeah that's him Wanda: Let's get them Scott: Come on Antonio Scott: Hello punks Wanda: What do you want Rollins? Rollins: Vengeance Maximoff vengeane you knew it's a shame your brother couldn't be here Peter: Big mistake pal Scott: Alright it's growing time Peter: Holy Shit! I said that the same time I saw that Scott: Hello Scott: Suit he got away Wanda: We'll get him and Von Doom we should get back to the compond Wanda: Apparently Von Doom is attempted a cosmic weapon called the Infinity Sword Peter: He's like a human Thanos Category:Ross O Hare's Marvel Cinematic Universe